Beacon High School
by Dwalkern64
Summary: Pyrrah x Jaune Pyrrah couldn't help but feel lonely. Her two friends keeping their relationship a secret from her. Her parents were cruel and abusive. However these things did not matter when she was with Jaune.
1. Chapter 1

So this is story is focused mainly on Jaune and Pyrrah -COUGHbestshipCough- I see that there are a lot of fan fics about Ruby and Weiss and not many about Jaune and Pyrrah which is upsetting as they are great together.

In this story the characters will not have the abilities they have in the anime and are just normal teenagers. And not all are the same style like as Pyrrah being confident. In this story you will see the lonely side of her.

The chapters will get longer

And I hope you all enjoy. ^_^

* * *

"Catch ya at school, Pyrrah!" Shouted an over excited, orange haired girl.

The red headed girl nodded "Yes. See you then." She waved her goodbye with a smile.

Pyrrah Nikos let out a sigh as she parted ways with her friends Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. "When will I be invited to a group gathering…?" She thought while running a hand through her long, red pony tail.

She turned around and made her way home. Her head down.

* * *

"This place is HUGE!" Shouted Jaune, who was busy gawking at the school. "This is Beacon High?"

A boy with a lime green mohawk barged past the blonde teen.

"Hey!" Jaune said frowning "Watch where you are going."

The boy stopped walking and turned to face Jaune. "Do you know who the hell I am?" He asked.

"Not a clue." Jaune replied nonchalantly.

The mohawk boy stepped towards the blonde "Russel Thrush and I am second in command for gang CRDL."

"Who are CRDL?" Jaune thought.

"So next time you talk to me you better talk with respect!" Russel shouted, pushing Jaune to the floor before walking away.

"Jerk…" Jaune muttered, standing up and dusting himself down "I just got here and already I've shown how weak I am…" He clenched his fist and walked in to the emerald forest to the side of the school.

* * *

"Hurry up Pyrrah!" Nora shouted from a distance.

"Slow down guys!" She shouted back "Honestly, whose grand idea was it to come to the forest at lunch?" She asked herself.

Realisation struck Pyrrah as she could no longer hear Ren's or Nora's voice.

"Just great… Nora! Ren! Where are you guys?" She started to panic, she did not like being alone in an unfamiliar place.

"What have we here?" Came an unfamiliar voice.

* * *

Jaune sat up hearing a girl scream "What's going on?" He said, jumping out of the tree he was laying in.

He started running from where the sound came from and saw a tall boy holding on to a girl's wrist.

The girls eyes widened at the sight of Jaune "Please… Help." She pleaded.

"Oh." The large boy turned to Jaune "You gonna act like a hero?"

"I am going to try!" The blonde teen answered, jumping towards the larger boy.

The larger boy swung his free arm at Jaune and knocked him into a tree. "You are worthless. Thinking you could take on the leader of CRDL."

"CRDL…" Jaune felt anger rise up in him.

"Heard of us have you?" The boy asked, throwing the girl into a tree.

Jaune moved fast and punched the boy in the face. "How dare you hurt a girl!"

The boy regained his posture and put a hand to his nose "My name is Cardin." He informed while walking away "Next time I see you, you won't get so lucky."

Jaune ran over to the unconscious girl and knelt down. He picked her up and started walking somewhere safer.

* * *

Pyrrah put a hand on the back of her head "What happened?" She muttered. Sitting up and getting out of the bed. "When did my room have carpet?"

A gentle knock came from the door "Hey. Are you awake?" Came a boy's voice.

"Yeah…" She replied "You can come in."

The door opened slowly and revealed a blonde teenager with messy hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a blue onesie and looked kind of cute.

"Urm My name is Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you." Jaune introduced himself.

"Pyrrah Nikos…" She gave a small smile.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

Pyrrah shook her head "I have a headache…" She replied quietly.

"I'll go fetch you some pills and water." Jaune said leaving the room.

Pyrrah looked around the room. "Jaune seems like a nice guy." She smiled. Noticing a small bookcase next to the bed she walked over to it.

Jaune came back holding a glass of water and a packet of pills. "Here you go." He said, presenting the medicine to her.

She smiled and accepted the medicine "Why did you help me earlier?" She asked curiously "Not many people would go up against Cardin Winchester."

The blonde boy shrugged his shoulders "eh why not, my mother always said strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

Pyrrah eyed the boy "Were your parents not confused as to why you brought an unconscious girl home?" She questioned.

"I…I don't live with my parents…" He answered.

She knew this was a sensitive topic and dropped the subject "Well thank you for all your help, but I best get going now." She said walking towards the  
bedroom door.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you hit your head pretty hard." Jaune explained.

"I'm fi…" She moved a hand to her head and feel to one knee.

"Pyrrah!" Jaune shouted as everything went black.

* * *

Nora paced back and forth in Ren's bedroom "What if she's hurt?!" She exploded.

"Nora…" Ren began.

"She has been gone since lunch. She could be in a ditch somewhere, she could need us."

"Nora, I'm sure she is fine." Ren assured "Why not try phoning her?" He suggested.

Nora's eyes sparkled "Good idea Ren!" She said, fishing out her phone and dialling Pyrrah's number.

"Did she answer?" The black haired boy asked.

"Shh!" Nora shushed him.

"Hello?" Came an unfamiliar voice from the phone.

"Who is this?" Nora asked.

"My name is Jaune Arc, I found Pyrrah unconscious in the woods and took her to mine."

"What did you do to her!" She demanded.

"N.. Nothing! I swear!" Jaune replied "She has a concussion and is currently sleeping."

"You liar!" Nora screamed.

"Nora, he is telling the truth." Ren cut in.

"Oh, well in that case tell me your address. I'll come over tomorrow to see if she is okay." Nora smiled.

"Okay okay, Jeez." Jaune replied "12 Signal Road."

"Okay. Thanks!" Nora laughed and hung up.

"Happy now?" Ren smiled.

Nora jumped on his bed and put her arms around him "I'll be happier in an hour or so." She winked and got under the cover.

Ren smiled and joined her.

* * *

Ren is getting dat puss tonight Ren is getting dat puss tonight

Tell me what ya think :3

Hopefully get more chapters up.


	2. Chapter 2

If you guys are wondering why they have not had much school time. It's because its a weekend :P

Here is chapter 2 :D Hope you all enjoy

LONG LIVE PYRRAH AND JAUNE!

* * *

Pyrrah shielded her eyes as the sun shone through the window. She sat up and looked to the clock on the side. "9:30am." She read aloud.

She got out of the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her usually neat, red hair was messy and let down. Her clothes were creased and dirty from being on the forest floor.

Turning around and the red haired girl made her way to the door.

"What's that sound?" She asked, her head turning towards the noise. She curiously made her way down the hallway into a living room. Lying on the couch was Jaune Arc, the boy who had saved her yesterday.

She noticed how cute he was when sleeping, bringing her face close to his to take in all the details. His blonde bangs covering his perfect face.

"Pyrrah!?" Jaune jumped up in surprise and fell off the couch, grabbing the nearest thing to try and steady himself.

* * *

Nora sat up and noticed Ren wasn't next to her, a frown making its way to her face. She sat up and picked up her clothes before making her way to the shower.

The orange haired girl turned the tap and let the water run down her body. "I hope Pyrrah is okay…" She thought, grabbing the shampoo and washing her hair.

"I'll drag Ren to go to that boys address with me!" She smiled, happy with her plan.

Once she was done she turned the water off and grabbed a towel before running back into Ren's room.

"Ren!" She shouted, causing the male to turn around.

"N..Nora! Put on some clothes." Ren stuttered with a blush on his face.

Nora smiled and struck a pose "But Ren, don't you like seeing my body?" She teased.

"Of course I do." Ren answered honestly "But I thought I would see if you wanted to go get Pyrrah?"

"That's why I called your name." She giggled "Let's go!" She shouted, sprinting for the door.

"Clothes Nora!" Ren shouted after her.

* * *

"Oww…" Jaune whined, feeling a pain in his head. He looked up to see what he dragged down with him in an attempt to prevent him from falling. His eyes widened as he saw Pyrrah on top of him. "Ah, I'm sorry!" He quickly apologised.

"No, do not worry about it." Pyrrah smiled, her long red hair flowing over her shoulders.

Jaune stared in awe as he looked into the girls emerald green eyes. Her long red hair hung like a curtain that cut off the world.

Jaune started to move his face towards Pyrrah's who in turn moved closer to the blonde boy she was on top of.

"What are you doing to Pyrrah you sicko?!" Nora screamed, rushing over pulling Pyrrah off of Jaune.

"Nothing! We just fell over!" The blonde teen tried to explain.

Nora gave the boy a glare "Is this true Pyrrah?" She asked.

"Yes." Pyrrah answered confidently "He helped me yesterday when you and Ren left me alone." She informed.

"Listen blondie." Nora began "If you ever lay a finger on Pyrrah I will kill you."

"His name is Jaune Arc, Nora." Ren said while walking into the room "He told us that on the phone."

"Phone?" Pyrrah asked confused.

"We phoned up to see if you were okay and HE picked up the phone." Nora explained, pointing to Jaune.

"Well, she couldn't answ…" Jaune started.

"Thank you Jaune." Pyrrah cut him off with a smile.

"Eh?" Jaune put a hand on the back of his head "It was nothing really."

"So, what happened yesterday?" Ren asked Pyrrah.

Pyrrah looked to the floor and nervously twiddled her thumbs "Umm, it's sort of a long story…"

"That's fine, we have a lot of time." Nora laughed taking a seat where Jaune was previously sleeping.

"Okay. This is what happened." Pyrrah started.

* * *

"And that is how I ended up staying the night here." Pyrrah finished, nodding towards Jaune.

"I told you so." Jaune said to Nora who frowned.

"Thanks for looking after her, I guess." Nora said quietly.

Jaune gave a winning smile "Anyway, it's nice to meet you two."

"Likewise." Ren smiled.

Jaune was beginning to like the black haired teen, more than he liked the orange haired girl. He was neat, polite and seemed to be down to earth whereas Nora seemed loud, rude and quick to judge. Pyrrah was a pretty mystery to him.

"So Pyrrah, I think we should go out for lunch, me, you and Ren." Nora beamed happily.

"Can Jaune come?" She asked which resulted in getting a cold stare from Nora.

"Of course he can." Ren replied before Nora could object.

"Great! But first I need to go home and get ready." Pyrrah beamed happily.

"I guess I'll meet you guys later then?" Jaune smiled.

"How about 1, outside the new pizza place in town?" Ren suggested.

"Sounds good." Jaune agreed.

Pyrrah, Nora and Ren stood up. "I guess we will see you then." Pyrrah smiled.

Jaune nodded "Can't wait." He smiled, walking his guests to the door.

* * *

"Dammit Ren!" Nora complained "Why did you say that pervert could join us?"

Ren sighed "Could you not see that Pyrrah wanted him to come? It's not our place to judge who she is interested in."

"Yeah, but he was about to do stuff to her…" Nora frowned.

"They were both leaning in for it." Ren countered "Anyway, let's just get ready. It's almost time to meet the others."

* * *

Pyrrah opened up her front door and cautiously took a step inside, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Where the hell where you?!" Screamed a tall woman.

"I stayed at my friend's house…" Pyrrah spoke quietly.

The tall woman had short red hair and was wearing a long green dress. "Hah, you have friends? Don't make me laugh Pyrrah." She laughed.

"Well it's not like you tried to get in contact with me, mum." Pyrrah spat.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Her mum shouted.

Pyrrah took a step back and flinched knowing what comes next. Her mother grabbed her wrist and pulled Pyrrah towards her. She raised her hand and slapped her daughter on the cheek. Tears started welling up in the corner of the teen's eyes as her mother threw her to the floor.

"You are a disgrace to the Nikos name." Her mum said, leaving Pyrrah on the floor crying.

* * *

Jaune stood awkwardly waiting for the others to arrive. Pulling out his phone to check the time "1:12…" He frowned "I hope they haven't forgotten."

The thought left as quick as it popped into his head as he spotted Pyrrah walking over with her head down.

"Wow…" Jaune said as he saw the red head. She was wearing a black a dress that came up to her knees. Her hair was now neat and in a long ponytail making its way to the bottom of her back. "Beautiful…" He whispered, making his way over to greet her.

"Hey Pyrrah." Jaune greeted, giving a small wave.

Pyrrah looked up "Hey Jaune…" She said quietly.

Jaune only saw her face for a second but that was long enough to see the red mark on her cheek. "What happened to your cheek?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing…" She replied fast "I just fell over earlier…" Her sad eyes looking into Jaune's blue orbs, sending a quiet cry for help.

"Pyrrah…" Jaune said quietly "I know we only met yesterday but I trust you and I hope you trust me. You don't have to tell me what happened…but if you ever  
need to talk I will be there." He finished with a smile.

Pyrrah wrapped her arms around his chest and started to cry "I… I do not want to go home tonight…" She muttered.

Jaune put a hand on her head "That's fine." He smiled again "You can just stay at my house again."

"You mean it!?" She looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Sure. What are friends for?" He laughed which caused Pyrrah to smile.

* * *

Sorry for the long-ish wait for this chapter.  
Please continue to read and review :3

Hope you enjoyed :D


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own RWBY or DDR.

Just to remind you all. The characters in this story will not have the same personality as they do in the anime. I will try to get them as close as possible though.

Hey guys. How is everyone doing? ^^  
Here is chapter 3 so please enjoy:D

If you have the chance READ AND REVIEW ^^

* * *

"This pizza is delicious!" Jaune announced through a mouthful of pepperoni and cheese pizza.

"I know right!" Nora agreed, taking a bite out of her meat pizza.

Ren smiled "You two seem to be getting along better." He pointed out.

"That's true, Ren." Pyrrah smiled, glad her friends like the blonde teen "By the way why were the two of you late?" she asked.

"Yeah, lovebirds." Jaune added, taking a drink of his lemonade.

Nora choked on her pizza "Lovebirds!" She blushed.

"Yeah, I know you and Ren have been dating for a while now." Pyrrah teased.

"How did you find out?" Ren laughed.

"It is just so obvious." Jaune and Pyrrah replied in unison.

Nora sat up with a serious look on her face "Well what about you and blondie?" She asked, pointing at them.

"What about us?" Pyrrah asked innocently.

"The fact that you were about to kiss before we interrupted." She smiled "Don't you wonder what it could have led to if we  
hadn't?"

Jaune and Pyrrah both blushed redder than Pyrrah's hair. "I don't know what you are talking about." Jaune said, taking  
another slice of pizza.

"Sure you don't." Nora smiled playfully "Tell us about yourself, Jaune."

"Umm… My name is Jaune Arc and I am 17 years old. I live alone and I am going to be starting school at Beacon High on  
Monday and I enjoy reading and drawing." He finished.

"You're going to the same school as us." Ren informed.

"Really? That's great." Jaune smiled.

"What subjects are you doing?" The black haired teen asked.

"Art, creative writing, maths and English." He answered.

"We can help you catch up on those subjects." Pyrrah joined in the conversation "I'm really good at maths and English, Ren  
does creative writing and has written some of the best stories I have ever read and Nora is the best artist I know." She finished with a smile.

"You guys would go out of your way just to help me?" Jaune asked.

"Like you told me, what are friends for?" She smiled.

"Yeah I suppose we could help you." Nora laughed.

"Thanks guys." He smiled.

* * *

"Well this was a fun day." Nora said happily.

"Yeah" Jaune agreed "Thanks for inviting me." His opinion of Nora had changed. She was just a friendly girl being protective over her friend.

"Sorry to have to leave so early, but we both have homework to do." Ren frowned.

"That is alright." Pyrrah smiled "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" She asked.

"We could go to the arcade!" Nora bounced happily "What ya say Ren?"

"I guess we could use a break after our homework." He smiled.

Nora turned to Jaune with a smile "You joining us?" She asked.

"Sure." Jaune smiled back "What time should we meet?"

Pyrrah put a hand to her chin in thought "How about 11am?"

"Sounds good." Nora grinned "I guess we will see you two then."

"Yeah, I cannot wait." Pyrrah smiled.

The pairs said their goodbyes and split off into different directions.

"I'm glad my friends like you." Pyrrah spoke happily.

Jaune nodded his head "Me too."

"So, you draw?" The red head asked, trying to get to know the blonde boy better.

"Yeah, I could show you some pictures when we get back home." Jaune grinned.

"I would like that." Pyrrah smiled "What about writing? Got any stories?" She asked.

"I only have written three short stories." He blushed "They are really bad." He laughed.

Pyrrah's eyes widened "May I read them please?"

"Absolutely not!" He replied quickly.

Pyrrah pouted "Okay." She replied, disappointed in not being allowed to read them.

Jaune walked up to the front door and unlocked it. Moving out of the way to let Pyrrah enter first. Once they were both in  
the house Jaune locked the door and put his keys on the table.

"Can you show me the drawings now?" Pyrrah asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Sure. Just let me go and get them." He smiled and walked into his bedroom. He grabbed a neat black book and made his  
way back into the living room. Taking a seat next to Pyrrah he opened up the book.

"Wow Jaune! This is amazing." She admired the teens work.

"You think so?" Jaune smiled "This is the view from the place I used to go to when I wanted to read." He told her the story  
behind the drawing.

He turned the page and froze "How could you forget this was in here?" His mind shouted at him.

Pyrrah noticed something was wrong with Jaune "Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes going down to the book.

The drawing was a beautiful family portrait which she guessed was Jaune's mother and father. Jaune was stood in the middle with one of his parents on each side of him. They all wore smiles and looked like a happy family.

Jaune closed the book and placed it on the table. "Sorry…" He apologised.

"It is fine." Pyrrah flashed him a smile. "That picture obviously affected him." She thought.

Jaune gave a strained smile back, not wanting to worry his guest. "Hungry?" He asked in an attempt to break the awkward  
silence.

"A bit." Pyrrah replied, worried about the blonde boy.

"I'll go cook something." Jaune said, quickly leaving the room.

"Jaune…" Pyrrah whispered.

* * *

"Jaune! Come here now!" Shouted John Arc.

Jaune ran to his father "Yes dad?" He asked.

"I told you to do the housework, where have you been?" John said angrily.

"I was drawing." Jaune answered honestly.

"Why do you continue to do things you are bad at?" He grinned "If the drawing is as bad as your stories, then you will be in  
trouble for slacking off on your chores." John threatened.

Jaune was used to being knocked down by his father, but those comments wounded him deeply.

"Show me the drawing, boy." The man demanded.

Jaune handed his dad the drawing.

"This is… why would you draw something as bad as this!?" John shouted, throwing the sketchpad at his son. "That selfish bitch left us!" He said pushing his son over causing a yelp from Jaune. "Go to your room!" He shouted. Jaune scrambled to  
his feet and ran up to his room slamming the door shut.

Jaune felt something warm fall from his cheek. He dried his eyes and leaned up against the door. "She didn't leave… You  
killed her…"

* * *

The blonde boy shot up "It was only a dream." He sighed with relief, wiping the sweat off of his head.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrah asked quietly "I heard you making noises and thought I would check up on you."

"I'm alright…" Jaune replied, sitting up "What were you still doing up?"

Pyrrah shrugged her shoulders "I could not sleep. My mind kept wandering." She smiled, taking a seat next to him.

Jaune looked over to the clock that read 1:24am "It's pretty late." Jaune said.

"I guess so." Pyrrah frowned, not wanting to be alone.

Jaune turned to face the girl "Wanna watch a movie?" He smiled.

"Sure." She replied with a bigger smile.

"Okay, you pick the movie and I'll make the popcorn." He said, getting up from his seat.

* * *

Jaune turned the television off and wrapped a cover around himself and Pyrrah. Pyrrah had fallen asleep while resting her  
head on his shoulder. She was wearing a pair of Jaune's tracksuit bottoms and a plain t-shirt. She asked if he had any spare clothes as she did not want to sleep in a dress.

Jaune looked at the clock again "2:47… I have to be up early to meet the others." He yawned "I should probably get some sleep." He thought, getting comfy and closing his eyes. "Goodnight Pyrrah."

* * *

Pyrrah woke up and rubbed her eyes. A small snore made her turn her head and blush "Why is Jaune hugging me?" She thought.

Jaune tightened his arms around her pulling her closer, causing her blush to deepen "Umm, Jaune." She awkwardly spoke.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, not aware of the situation.

"You're hugging too tight." She smiled.

Jaune leaned up and opened his eyes which widened at the sight of Pyrrah in his arms. "I'm sorry!" He apologised.

Pyrrah rolled over to face him "Do you not want to hug me?" She pouted playfully.

"Very funny." He replied jokingly "What's the time?"

Pyrrah turned her head to the clock "9:51am." She answered.

"We should probably get ready." Jaune groaned, not wanting to leave the position.

"You are right." Pyrrah said, getting up from her place "May I use the shower and borrow some clothes?" She asked.

"Of course." Jaune nodded "Take whatever clothes you want."

"Thank you." Pyrrah smiled before walking off to his bedroom.

Jaune smiled and layed back down "What a perfect start to the day."

* * *

"How do I look?" Pyrrah asked, walking into the living room.

She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt with a logo of a local band. Her hair was in its usual ponytail.

"You look great." Jaune smiled, jumping to his feet "You ready?"

Pyrrah nodded "Let's go."

* * *

"What took ya so long lazy buns?" Nora laughed as she saw Jaune and Pyrrah making their way over to her and Ren.

"Sorry." Pyrrah apologised "We stayed up late watching a movie."

"Oh, I understand." Nora smiled "Anyway, DDR here I come!" She shouted running off into the arcade.

Ren sighed "Good morning." He greeted the two of them.

"Good morning." Jaune and Pyrrah replied.

"You complete your homework?" Pyrrah asked as the group made their way into the dark arcade.

"Yeah, it took no time at all." He answered "What did you two get up to?"

"I showed Pyrrah some drawings." Jaune replied.

"They were really good." Pyrrah cut in.

"Oh really? You will have to show me sometime." Ren smiled.

"Sure." The blonde haired teen smiled back.

The group caught up to Nora who was completely destroying every challenger at dance dance revolution.

"Anyone else wanna try!" She shouted with a giggle.

Pyrrah walked over to the dance machine "I challenge you." She smiled.

Nora's grin grew "Bring it on Pyrrah."

Pyrrah looked at the song list and grinned "I choose "I Burn" by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams." She announced.

"Sounds fine to me, let's do this!" Nora replied.

Jaune turned to face Ren "She is acting as if she is going into battle…"

Ren sighed "It is a war to Nora." He smiled "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jaune asked confused.

"We might as well enjoy ourselves too." Ren smiled picking up a plastic gun "Want to play?" He asked.

Jaune picked up the other gun and nodded "Yeah I do." He grinned, starting up the game.

Ren looked at the boy, grinning. He hadn't known Jaune for long but knew he was a trustworthy friend.

* * *

How was that? Leave your responses below. Anything positive reviews, negative reviews and constructive criticism. :)  
Hope you all enjoyed and will continue to read.


End file.
